Pure and Innocent
by ooRyuuseioo
Summary: Little Keigo reluctantly stays at a daycare center and meets little Genichirou. Their meeting ends up discovering a foreign feeling....eventual Tango Pair
1. The Challenge

Pure and Innocent

By ryuusei

Little Keigo reluctantly stays at a daycare center and meets little Genichirou. Their meeting ends up discovering a foreign feeling... (eventual Tango Pair)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

A/n: Please be gentle with me. This is my first fic. :)

------------------------------

"Grandmama, where are we going?" A six-year-old Keigo asked while sitting at the backseat of the limo.

"You'll find out soon enough," his grandmother simply said.

The train station, a very busy place that is not for small children. Amidst the station are shops and centers catering to almost anything anyone needs. There are food stalls and electronic centers, small grocery stores and daycare centers. It's like having a mall with trains going in and out of it.

Little Keigo and his grandmother are heading for a daycare center in the train station. Confusion and disbelief are starting to brew up inside this little young master as they walk towards the said place.

"Grandmama, I can't believe you're leaving your precious grandson in commoner children's playpen! Ore-sama doesn't mingle with low-class kids."

More protests came from the boy but all of it was received by deaf ears and a small smile from the old woman.

"Listen, Keigo. Your parents are in abroad while your grandfather and I are busy managing things. You must be lonely at home, playing by yourself or with Beat (A/n: this is the actual name of Atobe's white dog in episode 126). Socializing with common children of your age isn't such a bad thing," she said.

"Go and play inside. Meet new friends. I'll pick you up later. As for security, your bodyguards would be just around, and don't even try to maneuver them into bringing you home," she warned the boy.

"Oh, alright," Keigo conceded with a dignified pout while thinking that he's better than any other kid that he'll meet.

-------------

The playroom was huge and spacious enough for 20 kindergartners to run around. In one side, it had a slide, two swings & a seesaw. Adjacent to these was a life-size dollhouse and large toy box filled with toys of all sorts. On the other side, some chairs & tables, and the library corner can be found.

As Keigo entered, he expected to see a noisy setting: children tagging each other, minor arguments like who has a better teddy bear, and the like. But that was not the scenario that welcomed him.

Every kid was huddled around a young woman, listening to her as she tells the story of "Snow White."

"And the Prince bent over to kiss Snow White…"

Young Atobe-kun has had enough with fairy tales. He's so brilliant that he thinks that Greek mythology suits him more rather than the childish fairy tales. And so, he drew himself a chair, crossed his legs as he sat down, and pretended to listen.

After the story was finished, the teacher asked the newcomer to introduce himself. Keigo stood up and, as always, introduced himself in his style.

"You are all being graced by the glorious presence of Atobe Keigo, the beautiful, talented and only heir of the Atobe financial group of companies. Be thankful little toddlers and young Miss that you have met someone as great as Ore-sama," he declared while briefly brushing his hand against his hair.

Then, a momentary pause...

Almost everyone was awed and was gaping at him. Some because of the overconfidence they saw, some because of his alluring voice and good-looks, and some because they only understood half of what Keigo said. Nonetheless, these people were charmed by Keigo's confidence and aura. Keigo immediately knew this, and it made him gloat inside. The number of his followers had just increased again.

After everyone snapped back into reality, the teacher dismissed the children and told them it's their "free time." The other children dispersed around the room while the others gathered around Atobe. Keigo would've wanted to play as "king" over these toddlers (since they're asking for it), but he decided to leave them for a while.

He instead approached a certain boy in a far, almost hidden corner of the room. He was the only kid that was not impressed by Keigo's introduction. This boy was rather annoyed by it. He donned a navy blue cap (even though he's indoors) and golden-brown eyes.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

The boy, who was playing with a toy tennis play set, turned around and said,

"After stunning the others with that flowery, self-absorbed speech, you come here and ask my name. What are you up to?"

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "How rude. I'm just asking your—"

"It's Sanada Genichirou."

"—name." This nerved Keigo. "Who do you think you are, huh? Cutting me while I talk! Be grateful that Ore-sama's patient with you."

"I gave you my name. What are you complaining now? You know, Atobe, you talk too much. And try not to use 'Ore-sama.' It's annoying," Genichirou added.

At this, Keigo ranted to Genichirou about how "impolite" and "unfriendly" the other was. He even suggested that the other had a "severe case of attitude problem."

Genichirou laughed at this, much to Keigo's irritation. If Genichirou was irked by Atobe's bragging, now, he was amused seeing him complain. "What a drama queen," a thought that lingered in his head.

Keigo had an impression that Sanada was not taking him seriously. He didn't like that. And so, he provoked him.

"Acting so cocky doesn't make you better than_ Ore-sama_ (an intentional stress). I don't even acknowledge you."

This perked Sanada's attention.

"But, you can prove yourself to me by taking my challenge. Now, you might be thinking 'why would you do that?'"

It was Genichirou's exact, same thoughts.

"Let's just say, _Ore-sama's_ giving you a chance to challenge him as well. We'll each do a task. And the one who can't do the task can very much forget about his pride," Atobe finished.

"Sounds like a good 'game' to me. Do you mind if you'd do my task first?" Sanada sounded a little assertive. He has already thought about Atobe's task.

"Not at all," said Atobe, eager to prove himself to Sanada.

"I want you to humble yourself before me. Kneel down, and promise that you'll never act so arrogant around me. That includes never saying 'Ore-sama' within my earshot," Genichirou declared with a small smile.

Keigo looked at him quietly. Making Keigo humble himself seemed like a lion bowing down to a mouse (not that Sanada is the mouse or anything like that). Young master Atobe had never promised anything like that to anyone, let alone to a stranger like Sanada. This "game" was starting to become a two-edged sword for his pride.

Either choice would have his pride pierced. If he's going to have his pride be wounded, at least he'd chosen the more dignified way. But fulfilling the promise was difficult as it is. If Keigo knew some swear words, he would've cursed Sanada.

"Ore-sama can do any challenge. This is no big deal." The last part was a bluff.

"Prove it, Atobe Keigo."

Keigo then kneeled on one leg in front of Sanada. He bowed his head with balled fists and proclaimed his promise to Sanada.

"I, Atobe Keigo, promise you, Sanada Genichirou, that I will never act conceited or arrogant around you. I will be as humble as I can to you."

And then, he stood up. There…Atobe had said it. Genichirou was pleased. It was shown in his face. He knew that Atobe would never dare to break his promise. He's not the type that would do something like that. He was so pleased that he felt he could do any task Atobe would offer him. He was starting to like this "game."

After taking a deep breath, Keigo cleared his mind and thought about Sanada's task. Sanada won't get away easily. Keigo thought of a challenge that he was sure that would hurt Sanada's pride whether he withdraws or not. It's payback time. Keigo chose to be wicked in their little "game" in a not-so-subtle way.

"So Atobe, what's my task to prove myself?" Genichirou said, almost smiling.

"Sanada, I challenge you to kiss…a boy," Keigo said with a smirk.

If Genichirou paled at idea, his face didn't show it.

To be continued…

----------------------------

Constructive reviews are very welcome :)


	2. The Kiss

---Chapter 02---

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Some A/n's:

-- Thank you for the reviews. :)

-- These little boys are still in the stage where kissing a girl is gross and kissing another boy is much worse.

-- If you noticed the name shifting of the characters' first & last names in a paragraph, it has something to do with the POV.

------------------------------

"Kiss…a boy?! What would that prove?" After Genichirou's initial shock, he eyed Atobe suspiciously. He somehow had a feeling that Atobe was doing this for retribution.

"It's a challenge, Sanada, or rather a _dare_, so to speak. Fulfilling this dare would prove your courage. If you do it graciously, you'll not only have my humility but my utmost acknowledgement as well. Besides, this is not a question about your gender," Atobe-kun said.

Everything that Keigo said was just to prod Sanada to do the task. Sanada might have his humility & acknowledgement, but he would be losing his pride to everyone else. Keigo lost almost all his dignity to him. And now, it's Sanada's turn to lose his. It would also be interesting to see 2 boys kissing each other. Sometimes, Keigo can be a sinister schemer.

Genichirou closed his eyes and thought about the task. He could not back out now. Sanada Genichirou is not a quitter. But then, who will he kiss? He's in good terms with the other boys in the room but none of them is a close friend that would understand him. And what would everyone think if he indeed kisses one of the boys? It would be disaster. If Genichirou knew some swear words, he would've cursed Atobe. Little Genichirou then remembered something.

Attack the enemy where he least expects...

Least expects, eh? That gave Genichirou-kun an idea. Although this idea was very undesirable, it was still a little more favorable than humiliating himself in front of every other kid. This was going to be tough. As he opened his eyes, he was ready to execute his game plan.

"What would you do now, Sanada Genichirou?" Atobe seemed to be taunting.

Sanada chose not to answer that verbally. He went near Atobe and placed his hands lightly on the other's shoulders.

"What the—?" Atobe voiced out his surprise, but this was silenced by Sanada.

Genichirou kissed Keigo full on the lips.

The kiss lasted a little longer than Genichirou intended. He wanted it to have a lasting effect on Atobe. By the time he pulled away, Atobe then said an audible whisper.

"What was _that_?" Keigo said with surprised eyes.

During their shared kiss, Keigo felt something flutter in his chest. It was an odd feeling that he felt for the first time in his life. After that, he could feel his heart racing and his face becoming flushed. He tried to regain his composure and process what had just happened.

"A kiss?" Sanada answered a-matter-of-factly.

"I know that. Didn't you feel something?" Atobe was agitated.

"Aside from your soft lips and a drop of your saliva? No. That was disgusting, you know."

Although Genichirou may have said that, he didn't look too disgusted by it. He didn't even wipe his mouth right after it. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that he had done the challenge. He was pleased by it and was ready to rub this in Atobe's face. Still, there's a little tingling sensation on his lips and in the innermost part of his chest, which he was trying to ignore.

"Disgusting?! You're the one that initiated it! There's something I don't understand…that feeling…" If Keigo was agitated a while ago, now he's tensed.

Calm down, Keigo. _Calm down_. Keigo was taking a few deep breaths. He tried his best to reduce the heat emanating from his cheeks. He knows that with his pale skin, it would be easy to notice whenever his face turns pink. He didn't want to look flushed in front of Sanada, so he slightly bowed his head. Why was he acting like this? There's something he couldn't control inside. He should be grossed out but why can't he stop blushing? _What's happening to me?_

Sanada-kun was about to remind Atobe-kun about their "game", but Atobe's not looking at him. Sanada-kun saw little taints of pink on the other's face. He also noticed that Atobe-kun looked confused. So instead, Sanada-kun said,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Atobe tried to avoid Sanada.

"Genichirou-kun! Where are you?" The teacher called out Sanada's name. This got the two boy's attention.

"Oh, there you are. Your mommy is here to get you. Say good-bye to your friend now." She smiled at the two boys.

Talk about bad timing. Genichirou half-wished that his mommy should've come a little later. Oh well. Maybe there's a next time. Also, Genichirou almost laughed at what the teacher said. "Friend"? Atobe's far from that.

"Our little 'game' shall be continued. Good-bye, for now," Sanada-kun said.

"Sure. Until next time. Good-bye," Atobe-kun replied. He watched Sanada as he was being led out of the room.

Keigo let out a sigh of relief. Sanada's mommy just came on time. Good thing he did not have to explain himself to Sanada or he might end up saying some nonsense.

Keigo sat himself on a swing and thought deeply. What was that strange feeling that he felt when Sanada kissed him? Was it spasm from his stomach? It can't be. It was a brief but strong feeling, centered at his chest, near his…heart? Keigo was puzzled. He never felt like this whenever he was kissed by his parents or his grandparents. Why? Maybe it happens if the one that kisses him was not a family relative. That can't be the case. "Good friends" of his parents has pecked him on the cheek and yet he never felt it. Maybe he feels that if another kid does it to him. Hmm…

Keigo remembered a time when he was in a class in kindergarten. He knew that most of the girls in class like him. One time, a girl tried to place her lips on his cheek, but he just shrugged her off and was even annoyed by the gesture. This means that he doesn't get that feeling with any other kid.

But why with Sanada?

Sanada is not special to him. He can be considered a stranger. At this, Keigo would've cursed Sanada again. He is the cause of all this confusion. He could've kissed any other boy. _But why me?_ Maybe because he was challenged by Keigo? Or maybe to protect his pride…Yes, that could be it. Kissing Keigo would fulfill the dare and at the same time protect his pride since they're the only ones who would know. But what's with that fluttering feeling? Did Sanada intend that too? How did he do that? All these questions and none with answers are making his head hurt.

Wait a minute! Keigo was so deep in thought that he almost did not realize an important fact:

Sanada Genichirou is Atobe Keigo's _first kiss_.

Oh no…

But before Keigo can continue his thoughts, the teacher's voice disrupted him.

"Hey! You're Keigo-kun, right? Your grandmother is here to take you home. Come with me," she said cheerfully.

His thoughts can be continued later. And so, Atobe-kun followed her out. The next thing he knew, he was sitting at the backseat of the limo again.

"So how was your day?" his grandmother inquired.

"Just fine…" Keigo doesn't feel like talking. He just looked out the window while unconsciously touching his lips with his small fingers.

To be continued…

----------------------------

Reviews are encouraging. :)


	3. The Realization

---Chapter 03---

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of PoT.

Some A/n's:

-- Thank you for reviewing. :)

-- Sorry about the chapter mix-up and for the delay of this 3rd chapter. I had 2 major _math _exams. (;,,,,;)

-- I invented names for some unnamed characters.

------------------------------

It was a long train ride back to Genichirou's home. Even so, he still enjoyed the long trip while watching the scenery pass by him. He was sitting beside his mother. She looked tired from all the work she did that day. So, Genichirou let her rest and instead dwelled in his thoughts. This made him think about Atobe Keigo.

Will he see that arrogant kid again? Genichirou was wondering if their little "game" would be continued. He had a feeling that Atobe won't be back at the daycare center again. The last image he remembered about Atobe was his confused look with little patches of pink on the face. He seemed to be avoiding Genichirou. Why? Maybe it has something to do with that "feeling" that he was saying. But what was it? _I don't get him_. And Genichirou was continued to be puzzled by Atobe.

He then remembered their shared kiss. It was his first time to kiss someone on the lips. It wasn't as bad as other kids would say. His parents do it, so why can't he? Kissing may look gross from the outside (especially kissing another boy), but if you do it, it actually feels good. Maybe that was the feeling that Atobe was pertaining to. At this, Genichirou relived in his mind the moment he kissed Atobe.

_So soft and gentle…Atobe smelled good too…like flowers…_

Wait! Where did that last thought come from? He knew that Atobe had a certain scent the moment he entered the playroom. But what he didn't know was since when did he notice that Atobe smelled like flowers. Maybe this was just Genichirou's imagination. It's just an effect of this long, tedious train ride.

However, there was something odd that Genichirou's feeling right now. There was something wrong with his chest (and it's not because of some heart disease).

_What's happening?_

He just reminisced the kiss. Why was he reacting like this to a mere memory? He didn't feel like this right after he pulled away. He felt accomplished that time. Genichirou could feel himself getting warm in the neck. Was this what Atobe felt that's why he was avoiding Genichirou? It was a very foreign emotion for little Genichirou.

He continued to ponder what the foreign emotion was until he and his mother were right in front of their doorstep. Genichirou still could not figure out where it came from or why it was happening.

"Genichirou? Is something wrong? You're just standing there like a tree. Come inside." This was his mother.

"Yes, mommy. Sorry about that."

"You can tell mommy if something is bothering you."

Little Genichirou doesn't know why but telling his problems to his mother always made him feel better.

"Is it wrong to kiss another boy? Why do I feel like this after doing it?" he suddenly said.

She was mildly surprised by her son's questions. She looked at him with kind eyes and knelt down to his height. Her son tried to explain how he ended up kissing another boy by playing some "game."

"Genichirou, always remember that kissing is a way of expressing your affection for others. Kisses are given with love. What you're feeling right now can be your affection for that boy you kissed," Sanada's mother said.

"Affection?"

"It's something special that you feel for another person. Examine yourself. Think about what you feel for that boy. Do you want to be his friend? Now, if you're happy with what you feel, just let it be. You'll understand that emotion as you grow up."

And with that, Sanada's mother removed his cap and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks mommy. I feel a little better now."

"Let's get inside. Your father and brother are waiting for us."

"Hai!"

Then, a cell phone rang.

-------------

Keigo was silent the whole ride back to the mansion. He was still thinking about his first kiss. _It's no big deal._ He was trying to convince himself. The kiss didn't mean anything. It was just because of that dare.

If it was meaningless, then why was he reacting like this? Keigo couldn't help but feel "something" when he thinks about Sanada, but he couldn't explain what. Also, he had not solved the puzzle of that fluttering feeling.

He thought of a possible explanation but he wouldn't believe it. _Could it be what grown-ups say as love?..._.

His grandmother noticed that there was something occupying her grandson. The moment they reached the house, she asked Keigo to follow her in a room and said,

"Did something happen today? Your eyes looked distant, back in the car."

"There's nothing to worry…." He paused. "Grandmama, I felt something when a kid kissed me. Is it love?"

She gave him a thoughtful look and explained.

"Love is a complex emotion. There are different types of it. There's love for your self, for your family, for your friends and even for your pet. Contemplate on what you felt for that kid. If it is something special, then you may have discovered another type of love.

"But remember, Keigo. You're still a child. There's no need to complicate what you feel. And don't hurry in growing up," she said to her grandson.

"Okay. I'll consider what you said," Keigo replied with a pensive expression.

She looked at the boy with concern. Her grandson doesn't need to worry about such things. He's too young. And so, she thought of a plan that would distract him.

"Keigo, I'll invite Yuiko's son here. You two can play together and be friends."

"Yuiko?"

"She's my executive secretary and my friend. She sometimes brings her son to the office. I think his name was Genichirou. He's a kind & dedicated boy, although he's quiet most of the time. Maybe you can make him talk more often."

Keigo gave her a raised brow. What's with this sudden suggestion of his grandmama? And the name…_Genichirou_…Maybe it's just a coincidence.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say you need more exposure to other kids. You cannot protest. I'm the one in-charge here."

"Alright. I'll play along," Keigo said that just to appease her.

-------------

There were many things in Genichirou's mind that night, and it all involved Atobe Keigo, including an unexpected invitation to the Atobe mansion. He was on his bed and was reflecting on the day's events.

What does he feel for Atobe? He tried to ignore the conclusion that he had come up. He didn't want to believe it, but the skipping of a beat of his heart whenever he thinks about the kiss cannot deny it. Genichirou thought he _may_ have special feelings for Atobe Keigo. These "special feelings" were still vague to him, but all he knows is that there's a certain fondness for Atobe that he felt when he interacted with him. From the annoying "Ore-sama", his "drama queen" act, his pride complex, the dares, up to the kiss, Genichirou found Atobe very interesting. He would like to be close to Atobe.

Genichirou decided that he wanted to be Atobe's friend, even though it started on the wrong foot. He could patch things up when they meet tomorrow.

He didn't expect that he would definitely meet Atobe the next day. His mother received a phone call from Madame Shizuku. He had met that old lady when his mother took him to the office. He was invited to come over her house and play with her grandson, Keigo. Sanada Yuiko agreed to that, since at least she won't be leaving him at the daycare center again.

Genichirou, at first, didn't mind the arrangement, but when he heard "Keigo", he was intrigued. Was this the same Keigo that he met?

He recalled the time when he went to the office. When he entered Madame Shizuku's room, he saw a golden nameplate on the desk. The name was "Atobe Shizuku." He connected this with the introduction of Atobe Keigo: "only heir of the Atobe…companies." It's confirmed. It was the same Keigo that he met.

He couldn't help but feel a little excited for tomorrow.

-------------

Keigo was on his huge, comfortable bed. Beside him was his big, white & furry dog, which he pets unconsciously while he thinks.

_Does he love Sanada Genichirou?_ Maybe…He thought about how much he would do to prove himself: he even made that difficult promise. He also thought about how Sanada got his attention, since he was the only one who was not impressed by his introduction. Everything that Sanada do made him react, especially the kiss. Keigo admits to himself that his memories of Sanada arouse a certain feeling within.

He did not consider it as something "romantic." Keigo thinks that what he feels was not something "romantic", but rather something unexplainable and "special". It's a different type of emotion, reserved only for Sanada. Keigo concluded that this emotion made him happy. He enjoys the company of Sanada Genichirou.

"There's no need to complicate what you feel." And that's what Keigo will do. He'll just let his special emotions for Sanada be free. He doesn't have to think about it too much. Keigo may not understand it fully, but if it makes him happy, he'll just let it be.

Speaking of "Genichirou," Keigo was curious to know if the boy who will visit his house is the same boy that he met at the center. He wished that it was Sanada Genichirou. He really wanted to see him again.

"I'll just know it by tomorrow. Right, Beat?"

And the dog replied a low, sleepy "woof!"

To be continued…

----------------------------

Reviews are much appreciated. :D


	4. The Playmate

---Chapter 04---

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine.

Some A/n's:

-- Thank you for your reviews and comments. :)

-- This fic is AU, as of now. The storyline stays in their childhood.

-- The timeline is between spring and summer seasons.

------------------------------

The next day was a light and breezy day. Even in that bright and fair weather, Keigo remained anxious in waiting for his visitor. Meanwhile, Beat, following his master with his head, watched him walk back and forth in his room.

"What's taking that boy so long? I want to know _now_ if he is Sanada Genichirou. Right, Beat?"

"Ruff!" was an instant answer.

Keigo continued fussing around while his dog walked over to his bed and grabbed something under it. It was a bright green Frisbee disc. Beat took it in his mouth and presented it to Keigo with a wagging tail.

"I can't play now, Beat. I'm waiting for someone."

The dog whined.

Keigo sighed. "Alright. Just a few throws. Okay?" Keigo had a soft spot for his pet.

"Ruff!"

With that, the boy and his dog went to the garden to play.

-------------

Little Genichirou had never been in a mansion before. He had only seen them on TV. He never imagined that Atobe Keigo's house would be as big as a palace. The intricately-designed steel gates (with the word "Atobe" on it), the long driveway, and the limousine that brought him to the house were enough proof for him that Atobe lived at the peak of luxury.

Sanada-kun kept a straight face even though the house's extravagance astounded him. The mansion's interior was as grand as its exterior.

"No wonder he is so arrogant. He must have more servants than I can count," Genichirou thought.

As he was being led by the butler to Atobe's location, he prepared what he would do. _Just be nice to him. Don't forget to ask him to be his friend._

When he reached the garden, Genichirou found the place really beautiful. There was a sakura tree in full bloom. The floating petals in the air were nice to watch. On one side, there were bushes of various kinds of flowers. Flitting butterflies could be seen around it. In one corner, there was a fountain with a koi pond underneath it. Primly cut grass covered the whole place. The garden was still spacious enough to play around.

As he stepped out into the garden, a gentle wind brushed up his face.

But this was not the only thing that collided with Genichirou's small body.

-------------

"Catch this, Beat!" Keigo threw the disc to the garden's other side.

Beat, despite his big size, could athletically play "fetch" with his master. Keigo would throw a toy and he would always catch it and bring it back to the boy.

But this time, the Frisbee didn't return to Keigo, nor did Beat.

Keigo's throw curved near the glass door leading to the garden. As Beat was about to catch the toy in midair, Sanada walked out of that same door.

_Crash!_

Sanada ended up being pinned on the ground (his head down) by the big, white dog with a Frisbee on its mouth. His cap flew out and landed on Atobe's feet. Atobe picked it up and ran towards the scene.

"Sanada?!"

"Before…anything else…get...this thing_…off_ me!" Genichirou's breathing was slightly uneven.

"'Thing?' Don't ever call Beat a thing! Come over here, Beat." The dog obeyed.

Sanada stood himself up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes. Atobe handed him his cap, which he wore right away.

"Are you all right?" Atobe asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But that dog. It could've killed me! I was starting to lose my breath down there."

"It's not Beat's fault. _You're_ the one that blocked his path. You should've looked where you're walking."

"Now it's _my_ fault? I'm the victim here! You're the one that threw the toy. It's _your _fault."

"Mine? If you weren't so careless, it would never have happened."

"I'm careless?! Look who's talking."

"I'm not. You are!"

"No! You are!"

They looked sternly at each other. Then, there was "hmph" from both sides.

Genichirou thought that this pointless bickering would end if one of them would humble down. Hey! That gave him an idea…

"Atobe, didn't you promise me something yesterday? Something about being 'as humble as you can'?"

"Your point is?"

"I strongly suggest you fulfill it now or this argument won't end. You're at fault, Atobe. And you know it."

Again, Keigo would've swore Sanada if he knew such words. Keigo never conceded his mistakes. Now it was about to happen because of that foolish promise that he made.

"Nobody treats Atobe Keigo this way." Every word was icy.

"Yes. Nobody. Except me." Genichirou relished the moment.

Atobe's eyes were as sharp as icicles. If a stare could kill, Sanada might've been dead.

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Sanada. I'm sorry that my dog accidentally tackled you on the ground because of me." He _tried _to say this as sincerely as he can.

"Apology accepted. It's not so bad to say 'sorry' once in a while," Genichirou said.

"You forgive me that quickly? Won't you even gloat or laugh proudly after I said 'sorry'?"

"I could have done that. But I want to be your friend, so I did not do it."

This struck Keigo. Sanada Genichirou _wanted_ to be his friend. He could feel blood rushing to his face. No one ever said that to him. Every "friend" that Keigo had could only be considered as his "minion." It was the first time that someone said this to him: _"I want to be your friend_._"_ Keigo fell silent while he let his face slowly flush. His ice-like stare at Sanada was melting to a gentle gaze.

"Atobe?"

Keigo spoke in a soft voice. "What you said is really nice, Sanada. I want to be your friend too."

Genichirou smiled at him. He felt more than happy. "You're blushing, Atobe. I can see it on your cheeks." He pointed this out.

"That's just the wind blowing on my face," he replied smoothly.

Keigo walked towards Sanada. He slightly leaned his face on the capped boy.

"You say I'm blushing. But you're the one who's turning much redder, Sanada."

"If you want me to kiss you again, just say so."

Keigo withdrew himself. This reminded him about the other event yesterday.

"The moment you kissed me…I felt a flutter across my chest," Keigo said.

"I know that feeling."

Keigo was hesitant to speak but a small voice in his mind was urging him to tell Sanada what he felt about it. "Sanada…I think I feel something special for you. I'd like to be…close to you." He was soft-spoken.

A cool breeze met Genichirou's warm face. "That feeling that you say…I may have the same thing for you."

Silence. They just looked at each other with affectionate eyes. They understood. Both of them had a mutual desire to be close with each other.

"I remember that you will give me your acknowledgement if I fulfill the dare." Genichirou spoke first.

"You now have my acknowledgement, my humility, my friendship and my first kiss . Is there anything else you want?" Keigo was sarcastic but playful.

"Yes."

Keigo raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"Your name. Can I call you Keigo?"

"I suppose you can, _Genichirou_." Keigo said with a smile.

_RUFF!_

Beat barked at the two boys. He was being ignored long enough.

"Sorry, Beat. Ore-sama didn't mean to ignore you. Say hello to my friend, Genichirou."

"Ruff!"

"I believe we have agreed about your 'Ore-sama'?"

"Please, Genichirou. Just that word. I'm used to it." Keigo had a small pout while his dog seemed to have puppy eyes.

Genichirou rolled his eyes. What could he do? He could not resist Keigo anymore. "Do what you want."

"I take that as a 'yes'."

Keigo and Genichirou played all morning with Beat. The disc flew back and forth in the garden.

-------------

"Genichirou, will you visit me everyday?"

"Yes, Keigo. You have my word."

**The End…**for now.

----------------------------

Thank you for reading my fic. :D

Reviews are received graciously.

Sequel? I plan to make another fic about that. It will be a series of oneshots of their childhood moments. :)


End file.
